A Parent's Love
by darkgirl11
Summary: It's going to be Mother's Day in the Leaf and all of the children in the village have presents for their mother's… all except Boruto and Mitsuki. But in Mitsuki's defense, he doesn't have a mother… or does he? A late Mother's Day short story! No pairings just lots of family love!


_A Parent's Love_

 **Summary: It's going to be Mother's Day in the Leaf and all of the children in the village have presents for their mother's… all except Boruto and Mitsuki. But in Mitsuki's defense, he doesn't have a mother… or does he? A late Mother's Day short story! No pairings just lots of family love!**

 **A Parent's Love**

"Boruto what do you mean you didn't get anything for your mom yet?!"

"I don't know what to get her! I don't want her to hate it, you know?"

"She's your mother, she'll love whatever you give her!"

"Yeah but still!"

Mitsuki smiled at his teammates' conversation. He only wished he understood why they were both trying so hard to get their mothers a gift for tomorrow in particular. What was so special about tomorrow? He watched as they bickered back and forth about what would be the perfect gift for Boruto's mother. Apparently Sarada already had a gift for her mother, which was a pink pair of boxing gloves with the Uchiha crest on the back of them.

Mitsuki trailed his friends into a bakery, apparently mothers love when you get them sweets, according to Boruto. They were surprised to see Metal Lee in the bakery working on decorating a batch of cupcakes. The cupcakes each had a different floral design on them, which reminded Sarada of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She made sure to keep it in her mind to possibly stop there in case this didn't work.

"Hey, Metal! I didn't know you worked here!"

Sarada facepalmed and Mitsuki smiled as Metal Lee lost his concentration and accidentally squirted too much frosting onto the cupcake and then squirted some at Boruto. Metal Lee instantly started to apologize to Boruto, who just grinned and wiped the frosting off of his face and licked it off of his fingers.

"Wh-what c-can I do for you?"

"I need a dozen cupcakes! They gotta be beautiful for my mom, you know?"

Metal Lee was shaking just thinking about how he couldn't mess up these cupcakes. The three watched as Metal started sweating just realizing how important these cupcakes were to Boruto. Boruto was going to give his mother the cupcakes and there couldn't be anything wrong with them. He was also making these sweets for his friend, he couldn't let Boruto down.

Boruto grinned sheepishly, telling Metal that he would be back later for the cupcakes so he could get started on them without feeling pressured. Boruto and Sarada let out a sigh of relief as they got out of there before Metal could ruin anyone else's cupcakes. Mitsuki walked slightly behind his friends, he still had no idea why they were so persistent on finding a gift for Boruto's mother.

He followed his friends into Yamanaka Flowers, smiling at Inojin at the checkout counter. While Boruto was chatting with Inojin at the counter trying to figure out what he was going to get his mother, Mitsuki and Sarada ventured throughout the shop trying to find the prettiest flowers. Sarada sighed, everyone had already taken the best bouquets so Boruto wouldn't be able to get one made by Inojin's mother.

"I don't know flowers, Inojin! You gotta have an extra bouquet!"

"I'm sorry, Boruto, a lot of people already took those. You could make your own, if you want."

"I'm not good with flowers! I'd make it look like a rainbow threw up! Can you make it?"

"I'm struggling enough trying to make one for my own mom."

Boruto groaned and moped out of the store with Sarada and Mitsuki in tow. He had already been to two places to get something for his mother and both Metal and Inojin couldn't really help him. Well, he could always try to just buy her some sweater or something and act like he made it himself. Or he could just get her a whole new outfit… yeah, that sounded like a good idea to him.

The three friends walked into a clothing store, which just so happened to be owned by Iwabe's parents. Iwabe was walking with Boruto throughout the store but each time Boruto found something he would like to get for his mother they didn't have her size. Sarada and Mitsuki walked around the store trying to find something for Boruto's mom as Iwabe led the blonde over towards the shoes to see if they could find anything.

"How can there not be any more in stock?!"

"You should have come in a week earlier! You're so last minute!

"Well I didn't think you'd just run out of everything I want to get for my mom!"

"I'll try to find something so just come back before we close."

Boruto sighed but nodded, anything was better than nothing. He walked out of the story slowly but as soon as he stepped outside, he stopped. Sarada crashed into Boruto but Mitsuki managed to stop himself from crashing into the girl. Just as Sarada was going to say something, Boruto took off in a sprint towards a restaurant in the village. Sarada rolled her eyes and chased after him while Mitsuki just smiled and walked to their destination.

When Mitsuki made it to the restaurant he saw Shikadai talking to Boruto and Sarada was talking to Chocho. It appeared that Shikadai was a waiter and Chocho was a cook, which Mitsuki found rather fitting for the tan skinned girl. It sounded like Boruto was trying to get a reservation there for his family for dinner but it appeared that they were packed tomorrow night.

"Come on, Shikadai, you gotta be able to squeeze us in tomorrow night!"

"Unless someone cancels I can't put a reservation down."

"You gotta help me, you know?"

"What a drag… I'll see what I can do but we're trying to close here so you guys gotta go."

They were closing already? But I wasn't that late, was it? Boruto took a step back when he realized a lot of the stores outside were putting their closed signs up because it was getting late. They had spent too much time at each place that one and Boruto still didn't have anything set for tomorrow.

Boruto felt Sarada and Mitsuki grab his arms and pull him out of the restaurant. They visited each place and were on their way to the bakery when they saw Denki outside staring at the closed sign. Boruto ran over to him and started pounding on the door, shouting and begging to be let in to see if he had cupcakes ready. Denki fixed his glasses and sighed at his friend.

"I guess I'm not the only one who was late, huh, Boruto?"

"What are you getting your mom?"

"I made her a solar powered phone case so it charges the battery when it's in the sun!"

"If you have a gift then… why are you at the bakery?"

Boruto put a hand on the back of his neck and sheepishly apologized to Denki when his friend told him that he came to the bakery to get his mother a cupcake but someone's large order made Metal nervous and he spent too much time on it. Metal had told Denki to come back before the store closed to pick up the cupcake but he was too late.

The blonde waved goodbye to his friend and walked back over to his teammates. He hung his head as he said, "I guess my mom's going to remember this mother's day forever as the one I didn't get her anything… what am I going to do?"

Sarada and Mitsuki looked at each other, while Sarada frowned and Mitsuki stood there in confusion. Mother's day? What was that? His father never told him anything about there being some strange day called mother's day. This must be something that was done only in the Leaf Village.

"What's mother's day?"

Sarada and Boruto looked at their teammate in utter disbelief. Surely Mitsuki had heard of mother's day! He had to have had a mother if he was standing before them! Sarada explained slowly, "Well, uh, mother's day is a day in May where everyone just sorta appreciates their mom more and does a lot of nice things for her to show her you love her. It's sort of like another birthday for your mom. Don't you know how special mother's day is to your mom, Mitsuki?"

"I suppose… that is if I had a mother." 

"Wh-what do you mean? Wait… Mitsuki, are you adopted?"

"No, that's not it. I've never had a mother because I'm not like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Does it really matter? What matters is helping Boruto right now." 

Before either of them could press him further on the matter of his origins, Mitsuki smiled as he stated, "Boruto, tomorrow morning make your mother breakfast in bed. I overheard some people talking about that today while we were walking around. While you're making her breakfast I'll check up on all the stores and I'll meet you at your house, okay?"

"Wow, thanks, Mitsuki! You're the best!"

Mitsuki smiled and nodded before taking off towards his house for the night. Sarada and Boruto shrugged and took their leave for their respected homes as well. But both of them couldn't shake the upsetting feeling they got when they remembered that Mitsuki would be all alone on mother's day. Maybe they could invite him along with their families so he wouldn't feel so left out. Yeah… that sounded good.

"Wow, big brother, I've never seen toast turn black before!"

Boruto was trying his best to make his mother breakfast but he had tried to make toast and an omelet for his mother at the same time and forgot to check on the toast. The only thing that looked edible on the plate was the orange juice the Himawari had made with her bare hands and an orange from one of the trees in their backyard. Himawari had a knack for flowers and fruit trees.

Himawari smiled brightly as he put a vase with a flower in it on the tray that Boruto had prepared with the food. He took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs with Himawari right behind him. She weaseled her way around him and opened their parents' door and excitedly ran over to their mother and started jumping on her.

Boruto grinned at his little sister jumping on both of their parents, he had taught her well in the art of waking up their parents. Hinata smiled and sat up, wrapping her arms around Himawari and holding the girl close. Himawari snuggled closer to her mother, smiling as she said, "Big brother and I made you breakfast!"

Boruto smiled sheepishly as he gave his mother the tray. Naruto's head shot up when he caught a whiff of the burnt toast. He kept sniffing the food and then his covered his mouth and sprinted to the bathroom, emptying his stomach in the toilet. Hinata shook her head at her husband and slowly crunched on the burnt toast.

"It's… delicious. Thank you for making me breakfast."

Before Boruto could call her out for lying, he heard someone knock on the door. He excused himself from the room to get the door, beaming when he saw Mitsuki when he opened the door. Mitsuki was smiling softly at his friend. In the blue haired ninja's hands was a beautiful bouquet of flowers, a tray of cupcakes, and a beautifully wrapped box. Boruto struggled to take it all into his arms as expertly as Mitsuki.

Mitsuki saw that his friend had no more hands so he pulled the note out of his back pocket and stuck it on his friend's forehead. Mitsuki smiled as he said, "I managed to get your family a reservation at that restaurant tonight at seven. I hope that's alright, it's the only time that was open."

"Mitsuki, it's perfect! Thank you so much! You've gotta come to dinner tonight, you know!"

"I'm sorry, Boruto, but the reservation is only for four people."

"At least come in and-"

"I can't intrude on your mother's day. I wish the best for you mother on her day."

Before Boruto could say anything, Mitsuki had turned and walked away. He was going to call after him when he realized it would be pointless, Mitsuki had given him his answer and it was final. Boruto sighed as he closed the door behind him and looked up just in time to see Himawari dragging their mother down the stairs by her hand. Hinata stopped when she saw everything in Boruto's arms.

"I-Is that all… for me?"

"O-Of course! Happy mother's day, mom!"

Hinata loved everything. The cupcakes were beautiful and tasted much better than Boruto's breakfast. The flowers were definitely picked out by Mitsuki because they looked close to something Ino would've made. Inside the nicely wrapped box was a new light purple jacket and a new pair of gardening gloves. But these gloves were orange and on the back of them was the Uzumaki crest.

Of course, Naruto had his share of gifts for Hinata but the one that she loved the most was the scarf that he tried to knit for her. It didn't look like the one Hinata had made for him when they were younger but he had taken the time to learn how to knit and made her a decent red scarf of her own. All of the gifts together caused a tear to fall from her eyes.

As Hinata pulled her children in for a hug, Boruto held onto her tighter. He gasped when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around everyone. He smiled when he saw that the strong arms belonged to his father. This was nice. It felt nice to have his father here and to just be happy together.

' _I just hope Mitsuki's doing okay…'_

Mitsuki was at the park on the swings, not moving at all. He was watching all of the children at the park drag their mothers everywhere by the hand. He watched as one mother went down the slide with her son on her lap. Another mother was on the monkey bars making silly faces at her son. Everywhere he looked there was a child and their mother. How strange it must have been for everyone to just see Mitsuki alone on the swings.

The blue haired ninja got up and slowly walked out of the park, noticing how a mother and a child took the swing that he had just gotten off of. He was walking through the streets of the village, each time he walked past a family his heart ached a little more. Not having a mother never really bothered him before… but this was before he realized the importance of having a mother.

He realized that throughout the day, a mother was really something special. The way he saw families treasuring their mother was something Mitsuki never saw in the Sound Village. He only had his father with him. While his father loved him and cared for him, it was nothing like how a mother would. What would his life have been like if he had a mother? Would he even be in the Leaf? What would his mother look like? That's when he stopped.

What was the point of wondering what his mother could've been like? He wasn't even real. He was created in a test tube by his father. He was a synthetic human, there was no chance at him ever having a mother. Why keep thinking about the matter if there was no hope to ever have a mother? In the end, he would only keep hurting himself. He paused when he heard music playing.

 _You might have a mom,_

 _She might be the bomb,_

 _But ain't nobody got a mom like mine!_

 _Her love's till the end,_

 _She's my best friend,_

 _Ain't nobody got a mom like mine!_

Mitsuki looked over and saw a big party going on in a local karaoke restaurant called Fangs. He saw all the families there dancing to the song. He put a hand over his chest and clutched where his heart would be. He knew it shouldn't bother him but it did. Mitsuki turned away from the sight and continued walking. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to be alone now.

Everywhere he went he saw his friends and their families. He was sitting down drinking tea at a table when he saw Iwabe walk in with his mother and father. Mitsuki was trying to lay low but smiled when he saw Iwabe groan and roll his eyes when his mother tried to hug him in line. Of course Iwabe was going to act like he didn't want her affection in public but eventually he gave in and wrapped an arm around his mother.

Mitsuki silently left and soon found himself in a book store. He was looking at a book in an aisle next to the checkout counter when he noticed Denki and his mother walking towards the counter. Denki seemed really excited about the book that his mother was checking out. Mitsuki watched with a small smile as he watched Denki hug his mother, thanking her for getting the book he wanted.

The blue haired ninja snuck out undetected and soon found himself seeking refuge in a small store. As he looked around, he heard the familiar voice of Shikadai but he sounded frustrated. When Mitsuki dared to look back, he saw Shikadai growing frustrated with the man who had sold him a miniature fan especially made for his mother. Mitsuki smiled again as he watched Temari smirk down at how much her child had her temper at times.

Mitsuki determined that a field would be the safest place to go. No one and their parents should be there. Mitsuki laid down in the tall grass peacefully for a couple of minutes until he heard Inojin's voice. Mitsuki looked up slowly and saw that the whole Yamanaka family was there picking flowers and then seeing who could draw them the best. How cute.

Eventually Mitsuki had enough of listening to Inojin and Ino complaining how Sai always won so he crawled out undetected. He knew he would run into Chocho, Sarada, or Boruto if he went back into the village so he decided not to put himself through that. Instead, he wandered off towards the park again. He sat in a tree overlooking the playground, carefully cutting a piece of wood with his kunai.

At first Mitsuki was just cutting the piece of wood he found just to cut it but soon he found himself creating something. Time was passing because as he neared the end of his wooden creation, he realized that the sun was going to be setting soon. He started humming along to a song he was thinking of.

He smiled as he continued shaping his creation while softly singing, _"I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean. I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand but you brought me here and I'm happy that you did… cause now I'm as free as birds catching the wind..."_

Mitsuki was so close to being done with what he was making but he couldn't shake the feeling that a familiar chakra was coming, _"I always thought I would sink so I never swam. I never went boatin, don't get how they are floatin and sometimes I get so scared of what I can't understand…"_

Someone he knew was coming yet he refused to show any interest in them. All that mattered to him right now was that he finished his little wooden sculpture and singing peacefully to himself, _"But here I am next to you… the sky's more blue in Malibu… next to you in Malibu… next to you…"_

"What are you doing here, father?"

Mitsuki didn't look up as his father appeared on the same branch as him. Mitsuki had finished, he made a perfect wooden snake. Orochimaru smiled as Mitsuki reached up, handing the wooden snake to his father. Orochimaru observed the wooden sculpture, marveling at the beauty in the entirety of the snake. Mitsuki always did everything so effortlessly and it had to do with him being a synthetic human and being made genetically perfect.

"I'm here because as you're already aware… it's mother's day."

"I don't have a mother."

"And that's why… I'm going to be your mother but only for today."

Mitsuki stared up at his father with wide eyes, he didn't know what to say. Orochimaru was smiling warmly down at his son, which was something no one would ever expect him to do but Mitsuki was his son. He only reserved this softer and gentler side for his beloved Mitsuki. He helped Mitsuki up, shaking his head at the fact that Mitsuki was still speechless.

Orochimaru knelt down to Mitsuki's eye level as he explained, "I came here today because I knew you would want to experience mother's day but you already know you don't have an actual female mother… while I am clearly your father… I can make an exception to act like your mother but I'll only do it on mother's day… is that understood, child?"

When it all registered in Mitsuki's brain that Orochimaru was going to become more like his mother than his father today, he instantly hugged his father. Orochimaru was taken back, Mitsuki never showed physical affection. This day meant more to Mitsuki that Orochimaru thought it did. He slowly reached up and held his child. Mitsuki was so untouchable now. He almost forgot what it was like to hug his child.

"Alright then, what shall we do first, Mitsuki?"

Orochimaru wasn't expecting Mitsuki to grab his hand and jump down to the playground. As soon as families saw Orochimaru, they grew scared and ran out of the park. Some children were crying and people were screaming occasionally, which caused Orochimaru to become fearful of Mitsuki's reaction but the blue haired ninja was smiling, no, he was beaming back at his father. None of it bothered him in the slightest.

Orochimaru felt himself being tugged towards the swings. He smiled when he saw Mitsuki start to swing himself forward, waiting for Orochimaru to sit on the swing next to him. The older ninja started swinging with his son, his heart growing lighter as he felt Mitsuki grab his hand. They swung together in unison holding hands, something Mitsuki wanted to do just like all the other families.

They played in the park after that, sliding down the slide together and fooling around on the monkey bars. Mitsuki was sure what he was feeling was joy and Orochimaru was sure he had never seen Mitsuki give a real smile before. It was all foreign to them but it was nice. Orochimaru grinned as he picked up Mitsuki and put him on his shoulders, grabbing his son's legs so he wouldn't fall off.

"Open up your arms, Mitsuki, you're an airplane!"

Mitsuki was finally laughing as Orochimaru zig zagged out of the park, making airplane noises as they soared into the village. Mitsuki held his arms out like an airplane, even joining in with his father from time to time when he wasn't laughing. This person Mitsuki was with was certainly not his father… no, Orochimaru was true to his words and he was someone completely different… this must be what Orochimaru wanted Mitsuki's mother to be like if he really had one.

People in the village backed away from the pair as they ran around town acting like airplanes. As they were running around they passed the Uchiha family. The whole family paused, blinking to themselves in pure confusion. Sarada shook her head, was Mitsuki actually laughing for once? Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, that was definitely not Orochimaru… he was smiling and laughing. The family kept walking, not truly believing their eyes were right about what they saw.

"Tag! You're it!"

"Better get running, Mitsuki! I'm gonna catch you!"

Mitsuki looked back, grinning as his father stuck out his long snake tongue and holding his arms up to act like he was scary. In all honesty, he scared everyone who wasn't Mitsuki but they both ignored the screams because all that mattered to them was each other. Mitsuki was about to say something back to his father when he crashed into something… or actually someone.

"Mitsuki? What are you doing running around the village like that?"

Mitsuki put a long sleeved hand over his mouth to keep him from giggling, which caused Boruto to give his friend a weird look. Boruto shook his head and helped his friend up. Before Mitsuki could say anything, the Uzumaki clan was behind Boruto and Orochimaru was behind Mitsuki. Naruto and Orochimaru exchanged glances.

"And what are you doing in the village, Orochimaru."

"That's not Orochimaru, Lord Seventh! That's my mother!"

"Mitsuki… that's your father… don't you recognize him?"

"Not today he's not! Today is mother's day so my mom came to see me!"

Naruto looked into those soft golden yellow eyes of Mitsuki's, he was acting like the child he was never allowed to be because he didn't have a mother to bring out the child in him. Naruto looked at Orochimaru, who ushered his child to go on a head and hide because he was going to seek him out in a game of hide and seek. Mitsuki grinned and waved goodbye to the Uzumaki family as he ran by them.

Orochimaru turned towards Naruto and the whole friendly atmosphere disappeared as he stated, "I came here today to act as the mother he will never have. I realize I am not allowed in this village very often but right now, my child needs a mother not the father you all fear. When the sun goes down I will take my leave… until then, Orochimaru was truly never in the village."

Naruto smiled at the snake man, Mitsuki really made him grow up and forget about his old ways. The Hokage nodded and replied, "Well then, it was nice to meet you, Mitsuki's mom! We're off to dinner but if you want to join us later I'm sure they could fit you and your son at our table!"

"Yes, thank you, Lord Hokage… but before you leave I would like to thank your child…"

"You want to thank Boruto?"

"Yes… I would like to thank him for being my child's sun. You're his best friend. Take care of him."

"Well, you gotta thank Mitsuki for being Boruto's moon then, you know? The sun and the moon are best friends!"

Orochimaru and Naruto smiled at each other, although Orochimaru's smile needed work because it still gave Naruto the creeps. Orochimaru watched as the Uzumaki clan walked towards the restaurant, but every so often Boruto would look back and smile. He knew that Mitsuki had a mother but he thought it was awfully strange how his mother looked almost just like his father.

Mitsuki was sure that mother's day was the best day ever. He and Orochimaru played together for hours and even talked about their hopes and dreams together. Everything was perfect, Mitsuki got to meet his "mother" and she was everything he thought she would be like and more. He only wished that mother's day would last longer so he could spend more time with his "mother." One day a year was definitely not enough.

They laid in the field together, staring up at the sky as the colors mixed with each other to form a sunset. They stayed there in a comfortable silence, both of them smiling as Orochimaru's hand laid on top of Mitsuki's. The blue haired ninja carefully held Orochimaru's hand, his body relaxed when he felt his father slightly hold his hand back. Everything was perfect.

They watched as the colors of the sunset faded and the night sky started to make itself present. Stars started popping up one by one, causing Mitsuki and Orochimaru to point up at the sky with their free hands at all the constellations they found. It broke Orochimaru's heart to sit up and give his son a sad smile. Mitsuki instantly understood what that smile meant and the playful atmosphere seemed to shatter.

They stood up and stood in front of each other, neither of them knowing what to really say to each other. Orochimaru sighed and knelt down again to Mitsuki's eye level. He gave that same sad smile as he stated, "I had… fun today with you. It's a shame that mother's day only comes around once every year. I wish I didn't have to go… but your father misses you and wants to come back now. I know it's hard not having a mother around but you have a father who loves you very much."

"Do you love me, mother?"

"I love you to the moon and back, child."

"I love you more."

Orochimaru smiled when he felt Mitsuki's arms wrap around his neck. He snaked his arms around his child and kissed his blue hair before whispering into it, "You are so loved, Mitsuki, never forget that. It was the right choice for you to come here. You have good people surrounding you here… the Sound would have just held you back but here… I can watch you grow. Though it pains me to leave you, I'll be back before you know it."

Mitsuki gripped his father's clothes tighter, as if telling Orochimaru he wasn't going to let go but eventually he gave up and let go. Orochimaru slowly released himself from his child but before he stood up, he kissed Mitsuki's forehead lovingly. Mitsuki reached out and grabbed his father's hand, desperate for him to stay. Both of their hearts broke as Orochimaru eased his way out of Mitsuki's grip and walked towards the woods.

Mitsuki felt something wet fall from his eyes. He reached his sleeve up and gasped as he realized he was crying. A gentle breeze blew, causing leaves to blow pas the two snake ninja and brush through their hair. Orochimaru looked back at his son before he smiled and spoke softly before jumping into the trees to go home.

"Just wait until father's day…"

The next day Mitsuki met his teammates at the training ground to spar with them. Both of his teammates instantly ran towards him, trying to see if he was grinning or laughing like he was yesterday. He was back to being the same calm yet emotionless Mitsuki that they were used to. Boruto's eyes narrowed at his friend as he said suspiciously, "So who was that lady you were with yesterday? She looked just like your dad!"

Sarada's face deadpanned, Boruto couldn't be that naïve could he? She instantly turned to him, yelling at him about how that wasn't a woman and how if Mitsuki didn't have a mom how could he have had a mother to be with yesterday. They were arguing now about whether Orochimaru or Mitsuki's mother was in the village yesterday. Mitsuki just smiled at his friends, causing them to look at him.

" _Nobody has a mom like mine."_

 **THE END! I know it's late but I figured it would be cute to have a mother's day fic about Mitsuki considering he has no mother. I thought it would be nice to make Orochimaru act more playful and less creepy since I wanted him to play the role as a mother for his son. I also just wanted to branch out from my other story I'm writing to give myself a little break but now I'll be going back to my other fic! :)**

 **By the way, if any of you have been reading my BoruMitsu stories I will be focusing more on writing "Breathe Me" due to more requests for it and I really need to thank everyone for writing reviews on what they thought about both options and what they wanted to see more! I really appreciate you all taking the time to do that! "Breathe Me" is for you guys and I just hope you like it when it comes out soon! :)**

 _Songs in order of appearance: "Mom" by Meghan Trainor featuring Kelli Trainor & "Malibu" by Miley Cyrus._

 _ **I'm sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! :)**_


End file.
